


This Feels Like Home.

by 80sev



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Gentle Kissing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Kissing, Kissing at Midnight, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love them, just wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24218992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80sev/pseuds/80sev
Summary: Despite Todd not enjoying the idea of Christmas all that much, Neil somehow made it worthwhile.
Relationships: Todd Morrison/Neil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	This Feels Like Home.

**Author's Note:**

> It's nowhere near Christmas but I suddenly got the urge to write Teil + a snowy setting so here it is. I wrote this at literally 3 A.M so I apologize for any typos!
> 
> This is set the year that Sal moved into the apartments!

"You sure you're not cold in only that?"

"Neil, I'm fine. You're worrying too much."

"Positively sure? I have two layers on if you need another?"

Winter in Nockfell was strange. At least, to Todd it was. Everyone got excited about it because Winter meant Christmas. Larry and Ash were too overly hyped about it, in Todd's opinion, but he admired their fun spirits. Sal had been nervous ever since December had rolled around, considering this would be the first year he and his father would celebrate it again. Chug had made it obvious he was excited for Christmas feasts, while Maple just liked the scenery that the season brought.

For Todd, Christmas usually just meant spending more time with his family and their weird antics. But this year was different because it was the first Christmas it wasn't just Todd anymore. No, it was Todd _and Neil._ The goofball next to him was the first thing his mind connected to Christmas recently, especially since he'd been non-stop trying to convince the redhead to let him buy a gift for him. Todd wasn't one to be too spontaneous or irrational, but here he was, dressed in a green hoodie, his usual jeans, and winter boots at midnight to walk aimlessly around the streets of Nockfell with the person who'd occupied his thoughts a little too much lately. 

"Todd?" Neil stopped walking, causing the redhead to come to a halt as well. 

"I'm fine, I promise," Todd offered a not-so-reassuring smile. "I'll tell you if I need one."

Neil stared uncompromisingly for a moment, before giving in. "Fine, but if I see you shiver once I'm forcing one of my jackets onto you!"

Todd rolled his eyes, before moving his hands to try and fix the turquoise beanie on his head, shoving more of his ginger hair under it. Neil stood by, watching his younger boyfriend focusing on trying to keep the beanie over his unruly curls. Had he not been so focused on it, he would've told Neil to stop staring. He got nervous easily, not really used to all the attention the older boy always gives him. Not that Neil could help it, he had a lot of love to give, and fortunately for Todd, most of it was now for him. In fact, Neil hadn't ever loved anyone this much. It was cliche, but he loved everything that came along with loving Todd. From the awkward obvious-crush stage, all the way to their slow build-up for physical affection, which had gotten a lot better over the year. At the start, Todd was hesitant, more cautious, and closed off when they'd first started dating. Now, he was able to even initiate their intimacy himself, and he had a thing for somehow always falling asleep on his older boyfriend while talking to him when they had sleepovers. 

Amidst his admiring, Neil stepped forward and wrapped his hands around Todd's, which were covered with gloves that matched his beanie. Bringing them forward, Neil held them close to his face for a moment, closing his eyes before letting their linked hands fall between them as he pulled Todd slightly closer until they were chest to chest. He reopened his eyes, now face to face with the ginger. His dark eyes were staring intensely at Neil, and his body had stiffened up a bit, usually a sign that he was uncomfortable. Not good.

"Do you want me to let go?" Neil questioned, concern lacing his voice.

Surprisingly, Todd shook his head. "No, it's just...You've put us in some kind of a romance novel situation."

"You read romance novels?" Neil grinned.

"When I'm forced to," Todd rolled his eyes. "You know I finish any assignment I'm given at school. But that's beside the point right now."

Neil laughed lightheartedly, still clutching onto Todd's gloved hands with his own. "At least our whole relationship isn't like one. We don't argue enough for that type of story."

"We could," Todd input with a smirk. "I could name a few things that you do tha-"

"No thank you," Neil interjected. "I like realistic us over romance novel us."

Todd gave a small snort, before relaxing slightly and leaning into Neil's chest. They stayed like it for a moment, both enjoying the warmth of the other and the quiet sound of the wind that rushed through the night and around the empty streets. Todd had always had struggles at home. He always felt somewhat out of place, considering he was different from his parents. He wasn't always carefree. In fact, his mind had a million thoughts running around in there on the daily. He didn't like their addiction, but he also didn't want to take away something that made them happy, which left him in a dilemma. But being with Neil was different. Whenever it felt like his head was spinning too much from all the thoughts, Neil was there. Whenever he wanted to get out of the house and away from the bad smell that filled it, Neil was there. It didn't matter the situation, _Neil was there._ They'd only started seeing each other earlier in the year, but it was like an instant click. Todd found it ironic how they also met in the Library, one of his favorite places. It only added to his reasons why _Neil felt like home._

Even this night. Despite not enjoying the idea of Christmas all that much, Neil somehow made it worthwhile. He always made things worthwhile.

Breaking the silence, Neil spoke up. "Todd, can I-"

"Don't ask it," Todd cut in as he shifted to look at Neil, already knowing what he was asking for. "It just makes things awkward. Let's just...Go for it."

Neil nodded, and he felt Todd grip his hands slightly tighter. He leaned in slowly, giving Todd enough time to back out if he wanted to but also quick enough that they could finally get it over with. In truth, this wasn't their first attempt at a kiss. They'd tried once at Neil's house while watching a movie, but Todd had backed out with the "I have to go to the bathroom" excuse. He was a terrible liar when nervous, but Neil wasn't going to push or embarrass him. If Todd wasn't ready, then he'd wait. He'd always wait for Todd.

And waiting for this had definitely been worth it. Even though the kiss was gentle and quick, just the fact he'd even been able to do that with Todd was enough for him. Todd's ears and cheeks were bright red, and if he'd been cold before, he definitely wasn't now. In all honestly, Neil hadn't planned for this to happen at all when he'd asked Todd to meet up with him at midnight, but being with him made him feel compelled to just have Todd close. He felt insane amounts of lucky to be the person Todd trusted like this, to let him know and hold him more than anyone else. 

"You alright?" Neil questioned, a little concerned with how quiet and tense the ginger boy was.

Todd opened his mouth, a few stutters coming out before he actually found comprehensive words. "C-can I have one of your jackets now?" 

Neil grinned. "I knew you weren't positively sure!"

Letting go of his boyfriend, Neil removed the dark, fuzzy jacket that was over his yellow sweater. Reaching over, he draped it over Todd's shoulders, smiling lightheartedly at him. Despite how flustered he was, Todd offered a small smile back, his glasses slightly askew on his face but for once, he was too focused on Neil to care. Maybe Christmas wasn't his thing, but Neil definitely was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
